


What Happened in Between

by happylittleblueberry



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Child Death (Chapter 9), Childhood Trauma (Chapter 9), F/F, Gay Pride, Gen, Periods, Pride, bioshock infinite au, somewhat modern au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:57:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14028582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happylittleblueberry/pseuds/happylittleblueberry
Summary: A 100 themes challenge.  Focuses mostly on Athena and Janey Springs, but will include other Tales from the Borderlands bits.  Most chapters intended to be read as stand alone, as there are some AU chapters.Chapter 9: Athena has only lived with her for three weeks, but Janey knows something is up.Alternatively, Athena has a horrible nightmare.





	1. Do Not Disturb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janey confronts Athena when they return from Sanctuary.

**Do Not Disturb**

Perhaps it was Helios’ fall that had made “escaping” easy.  It had been one hell of a week; vault hunting, getting kidnapped, having her execution stopped- none of it was what Athena had been expecting at all when she took that training job.  Maybe teaching Fiona and Sasha how to hold a gun and shoot. Maybe killing some skags. She did not expect to get captured and have an alien literally stop the bullets set to execute her.  

The last thing she imagined happening this week was Janey Springs showing up in Sanctuary holding every gun and grenade she could physically hold.  Athena didn’t expect her to fast travel her way into what was probably the most dangerous place on Pandora. And yet it happened. Janey had shown up to rescue her.  How Janey knew where to find her was still a mystery.

The “escape” itself had gone well, despite that Athena wasn’t technically a hostage anymore.  Not having the heart to say otherwise, she went along with Janey’s plan and somehow in all the pandemonium fast traveled out of Sanctuary back to Hollow Point. While hastily making it back to the safety of their small apartment Janey remained silent while stealing a couple of glances.

Once inside, Janey heated up some leftovers and dug through the nearby cabinet. With the ding of the microwave, she put the food on the table and drug out the medical kit.  Carefully she began to dress Athena’s wounds, trying not to agitate them.

As the cuts were bandaged, Janey made her way back to the cabinet. While fiddling with the door she faced Athena.

“What the hell, Athena?”

Looking up, Athena was met with angry brown eyes that told her that this was only the beginning of this conversation.  The days to come were going to be… difficult.

Athena had known that the vault hunting conversation would come up eventually.  Honestly, she wasn’t even certain that Janey wouldn’t slam the door in her face.  She had promised to leave that life behind her and there was no excuse.

“Look Janey I can-“

“Yes.  Please do,” she snapped. “Please explain why you were running around Pandora chasing vaults and getting kidnapped. Explain why you went and did the one thing I asked- no, _begged_ , you not to,” Janey’s eyes narrowed in on her.  

Janey Springs was many things.  Usually she was upbeat and Athena could only count a couple of times that she had seen her upset.  Angry was a completely uncharted territory all together.

“Uh… it would have helped pay for the new apartment?” Athena tried.

That was partially true. Money was always tight and it would have helped.

“Seriously?” Anger flashed across Janey’s face. She shoved the medicine away and came closer, stopping short of the coffee table.

“Seriously,  after everything that’s been going on, knowing that Lilith was hunting you, that’s what you’re going with? There are a hundred other less dangerous things that would help pay for the damn apartment!”

Janey’s eye’s never left Athena.

“Do you even realize that I could have lost you?  And for what? Money?”

For a moment all the tension left Janey’s body.  She looked so tired. Almost immediately Athena felt pangs of guilt.  A tiny voice inside of her told her what she already knew; it wasn’t about money at all.

Maybe before that had been the case, but now?  Now that Janey had the shop and their finances were mostly secure?  It was simple. It was for the rush that she got. The thrill of going into a bandit camp and strategically taking each one out one by one.  The high that came with changing tactics at the last minute and getting that satisfying, almost impossible kill in. It was just so... satisfying.  Skags and rakk hives didn’t require as much thinking or strategy as taking care of bandits did.

Athena grit her teeth. Did Janey not understand?  This was literally what she was meant to do. Really, the only thing she had ever done. And she was good at it.

                                                                                          

“‘Thena, this has to stop.  I can’t do this forever,” Janey sighed.

Athena clenched her fists and looked up.

“It’s hard Janey! Jesus, do you realize how hard it is to just stop? To completely stop the one and only thing you’ve done since childhood? To just quit?” She spat, voice rising.

Janey tensed up again. “And what about everything you promised? You said ‘Once we get to Hollow Point I’ll stop hon, I promise.  It’ll be best to lay low while Lilith is trying to kill me. It’ll be safe for you. We can have a new life together.’ What the hell happened to that?”

Athena remembered making those promises.  They felt like such a long time ago.

“I don’t know! I don’t fucking know!”

“Well, figure it out! Do you want to be here with me or not?”

“God Springs, it isn’t that easy!” Athena cried.  Janey usually had more patience than this. Why was she being so pushy now?

Hurt flashed across Janey’s face, but she was quick to recover.

“Nothing is ever easy, Athena!  If I wanted easy I would have stayed up on Elpis with Pickle! Sacrificing what little I had to move to here was terrifying, but I made a choice!”

“That isn’t a choice!  Being forced to give up the only thing in this world that I enjoy or give up on the only person in this world that gives a damn isn’t a fucking choice!  Janey, I lo-like you but this- I can’t- it’s,” Athena began to falter, trying to convey her feelings.

Janey’s eyes went wide and something seemed to register.

“You… you didn’t really tell Fiona that you loved me, did you?”  Her voice was barely a whisper.

Entirely thrown off guard, Athena immediately knew that this was dangerous territory.  Lying about the thrill of vault hunting was one thing. This was an entirely different matter.  She had to fix this fast.

“I-um... ah,” She faltered. Janey’s whole body began to shrink into itself, trying to be smaller while her eyes were rapidly blinking. Shit.

“I-it’s not that-I really do, I mean Fiona was…” she tried again to no avail.

 

_“Damn it Fiona,”_ she thought.  That’s why when Janey came in with all those guns she still had the largest smile on her face. Even though she had been so silent upon their return, there was something in her eyes that screamed of happiness.  

And Athena alone had shattered that happiness.

It was entirely her fault.

Anger boiled over and Athena slammed her fist into the table. The poor table, already on its last legs, collapsed at the sudden blow. Leftovers flew in all directions, much of it still planted in her fist.

Janey smiled tightly and headed toward the door.

“Right, then. I’ll leave you to that. I need to get to the shop.  I need to check in on Scooter and Fiona. They were up there, you know.  At Helios. I should try to Echo them.”

Short of making her exit, Janey looked back.

“We have gone over this so many times, even before we left Concordia.  If I wanted to always be in constant danger alone I would have stayed there.  I moved here to be with you- to start a new life with you. And you’re not even around half the time.”

“Springs, I-”

“Sometimes, Athena, when you’ve gone off and I don’t see you for days, when you’re out doing dangerous shit like this I begin to wonder if I made a mistake, if somehow this whole thing was a fluke.”

“Jan-”

“I really, really wanted to believe it was just a delivery run.  I can’t keep doing this. If you’re gone when I get back…” she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. “...if you’re gone when I get back I’m gonna assume you’re leaving.  I have to go.” Her voice began to crack as she hastily turned away.

  

Athena could only keep her eyes on the broken table.  Once she heard her lover shut the door, she defeatedly fell back to the couch and closed her eyes.  

“Argh!”

Guilt completely consumed her.

She knew it had been difficult for Janey leaving the shop back on Elpis.  Probably even harder since Pickle was still back there salvaging and whatnot.  They were like a sibling pair. It’s just that… there were more opportunities on Pandora.

_“Yeah, for your line of work,”_ she immediately thought.

God was there no way for her to do both? Date Janey and be able to continue going on missions?  She could try lying again, but shook that idea away quickly. She was already in enough shit. Perhaps she could try delivery jobs again?  Or she could try to use her lack of charm to be a con artist like Fiona did-.

Fiona.  And what did Janey say that she mentioned? Loved?  Where in the hell did that come from?

Oh right.  Fiona. The con artist.  Of course she would lie to get Janey on her good side.  But Athena couldn’t blame her. Essentially, she herself had done the same thing; lie about where she was so she could go out and satisfy that urge that the quiet life couldn’t.      

But love?  That was… a sensitive subject. Not since Jess had Athena said those words and even then, it had been like pulling teeth. Athena assumed that the feelings she had toward Janey were ones of love.  Why couldn’t she say it?

The answer was simple; she was afraid. The gladiator, who fought the Sentinel and assisted in bring about Handsome Jack’s reign, was afraid.  Somewhere deep within her, she was afraid to say it out loud. As if somehow saying it would be the one thing that would cause her to lose Janey forever.  Not saying anything was safer.

_“Not saying anything is how this mess got worse,”_ she realized.

But even so, Athena wasn’t ready.  It would have to be another conversation at a later date.

Exhausted from those thoughts, her mind began to drift to the events from earlier in the week. Other than now wanting to throttle her, Fiona wasn’t horrible at adventuring.  With some more practice Athena could realistically see her going on vault searches and other adventures with Sasha.

On the other hand, Rhys and Vaughn were probably doomed to a life of company managing. They really didn’t seem cut out for long, difficult missions. Still, they held their own.

There was also Lilith.  Even though Brick and Mordecai tried to intervene, she still tried to order the execution. She was justified somewhat. Athena did help Jack. However, Lilith seemed different from before. Angrier and more reckless came to mind.  There was something else that Athena couldn’t quite place. If it hadn’t been for the alien, Lilith would have gone through with the execution.

“War is coming,” they had warned.  Where? When? And-

Loud clanking on the door tore her from those thoughts.  

On instinct Athena grabbed the Dahl pistol from under the couch.  Drawing it, she made her way toward the door. Slowly she cracked it open, only to see.. nothing?

“Athena! I am so happy to see you” a familiar and annoying robotic voice chirped through the other side.

She groaned.  He was the last thing she wanted to deal with today.

“That _is_ you, right?” Claptrap chirped, trying to budge his way in.  “Because Lilith would be so pissed off at me right now if I got the address wrong!”

Relaxing her grip on the door, Athena pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Claptrap, how in the everloving hell did you find me?  And do you need something?”

The robot pushed his way in and looked around the room.  Finally, he focused in on her.

“Well you see, after that flaming ball of dead corpses fell, everyone was in a panic! Once everything settled Lilith was like, ‘Where’s Athena?’ and my one minion, Axton, was all like ‘I dunno!’ and then Lilith-”

“CLAPTRAP, WILL YOU GET TO THE POINT?”  Today really wasn’t her day.

He fidgeted a bit.  He scanned the room once more, finally settling on the broken table.  She could see a sparkle in his robotic eye. Her rage started to build.

“Ohhhh, I see. Having some ‘quality time’ with your lady friend. That’s a wonderful way to reconnect after we kidnapped you!”

He went over to the table.

“Hard enough to break the table, huh? Ah... I remem-“

“ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS?” Athena exploded.  Today was definitely not the day for his antics.

The robot recoiled back, stumbling over some lose junk.

“Ah, yes. Well, Lilith wanted you to come back to Sanctuary? She had a mission?” He tried switching the subject.

How dare they ask her that? After all the bullshit, after all the trouble it caused, how dare they?

Before Athena could choke the circuitry out of him, an explosion came out of nowhere, followed by claptrap himself being electrocuted.

From behind Janey appeared.  She was fuming. “Listen here, you glorified piece of scrap. She doesn’t want to. Now go back to Lilith and tell her not to disturb us. Go. Now.”

If Claptrap wanted to protest he didn’t. He scurried away toward the closest fast travel station, ducking and weaving the whole way.

Ignoring him entirely, Janey wearily sighed and drug her body to the couch.

“I couldn’t get a hold of them. There’s reports of a huge dust cloud off down south where Helios landed. I’ll try again in a bit.  I know there were some escape pods, but from that height if they didn’t...,” she trailed off.

She collapsed onto the couch.  After a few moments she looked back up.

“You’re not going, are you?” She asked carefully. Athena could hear restraint in her voice. “I mean, when I said that to Claptrap, I didn’t mean to speak for you. You can make your own choices.”

Athena shifted her weight. Choices.  It had been easy with Atlas, with them making all of them for her. But having the freedom to make her own was what Athena had wanted. Other than Jess, this was why she left.

She sat down, careful to keep her distance.  Janey’s eyes watched every move.

Athena inhaled.

“Yeah, no, I’m not going.”

Silence lingered in the air.

“Janey, about what Fiona said-“

“No,” she started. “Athena if you’re not ready, it’s okay. I’ll be okay.  I just…” Janey trailed off and looked away. “I don’t want to make you do anything you’re uncomfortable with.  I know I was excited, but ‘Thena, if you’re not ready, you’re not ready.”

Janey looked back. Upon seeing her this close Athena noticed that she was covered in grime and oil.  She must have been working non-stop.

“Still, of all the lies she could have told...damn she’s good.” Janey chuckled bitterly.

They’d have to thank Fiona for that stunt later.

As Athena was about to speak, growling came from her stomach.

“When was the last time you ate?”

“Uh… the day before I was captured?”

Janey laughed for the first time since Athena returned.  Gods she didn’t realize she missed that laugh. “Let’s get you something to eat.”

Before Athena could open the door, Janey grabbed her hand.

“Don’t think I’m not pissed off about all the lying and the vault hunting.  We’re gonna come back to that later. I want a proper explanation of what the hell was going on,” she glared.  

She loosened her grip, but kept holding Athena’s hand.  As she looked away, Athena could have sworn she caught a glimpse of the smallest of smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have literally never written a fan fiction so please bear with me as I get formatting correct.  
> I'm intending for each chapter to be read as if the fic itself could end there.


	2. Seeking Solace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janey gets a visit from Fiona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intended to follow the chapter 'Do Not Disturb'

 

**Seeking Solace**

Despite going to bed hours ago Janey could not sleep.  The day’s events were exhausting; however, she was restless.  The dust from Helios’ fall still hadn’t settled and she hadn’t been able to get a hold of Scooter let alone anyone who had gone on that expedition.

She sighed and rolled over.  Athena was back. She looked so peaceful, snoring loudly in her sleep.  Even though her girlfriend was back Janey still was upset; after their dinner Athena hadn’t said much.  Hell, she still didn’t give any sort of explanation as to why she took the job. Or as to why she had been captured. Janey rolled back over.  

Even when Athena had said that it was just a delivery job, deep down she knew that it was a lie.  That her lover was out fighting something dangerous, out killing. God Janey hated the killing. She knew it was necessary; she had killed a few times herself.  It was just… different when Athena risked her neck for no reason.

Janey felt herself tearing up.  No, now wasn’t the time for this.  She quietly pulled herself out of bed, careful not to wake the snoring lump.  Making her way to the kitchen, she dug around the fridge for something to eat.  She finally settled on making tea.

A small soft knock interrupted just as it finished.

Immediately her blood ran cold.  It was only earlier that Claptrap had tried to get Athena to go back.  What if this time it was Lilith? Or more vault hunters?

“Janey? Are you here?” a familiar tired voice called out.

Quickly Janey opened the door.  Fiona looked pretty beat up; her hat was gone, and she was covered in dust and grime.  Janey could see that she her breathing was a little labored, as if she had been running.

“Fiona? I…” she trailed off.  Oh. Right. She glared. While Athena had lied about the vault hunting, Fiona had committed a worse offense.  Janey’s voice hardened. “You lied to me. Said that Athena loved me. You lied so I’d built that damn rocket.”

Fiona swallowed hard.  “Ah shit.” She shuffled a bit, but finally settled her eyes on Janey’s.

“Yeah.  Shit.”

She shook her head, “I’m sorry about that. I just...” Fiona paused, trying to formulate her sentence.  “I’m here because… because Scooter..he died. He died Janey.”

Janey stiffened up.  This isn’t right. He was supposed to be the mechanic on board.  The one who got them to Helios safely. While she hadn’t known him for long, from what she saw Scooter seemed to know his shit.  That was certain.

“How do I know you’re not lying again? Like before?”

If Fiona had the energy to glare, she probably would have.  Instead, she just slumped to the floor. “I don’t know. I’m not sure how to convince you.  All I know… all I know is that he and I had to release the rockets. H-he got his arm stuck and I…” as she spoke her voice began to fade.  Janey almost didn’t believe her, until horror flashed across Fiona’s face. She hadn't been lying.

“And then Helios fell.  It fell out of the fucking sky.  Oh, and Vallory’s dead by the way.  She died when the Traveler came because Gortys-” she caught herself and her eyes went wide.  “I killed her.”

A range of emotions flashed on Fiona’s face, which finally settled into a wide eyed empty stare.  The gravity of the entire situation seemed to crash down on her. Janey quietly ushered her to the couch and offered her some of the tea.  While she didn’t know half of the names Fiona said she knew one thing- the poor woman was probably going to have a breakdown on her couch.

“I killed her.  Somehow, she brought that- that thing.  And it killed Vallory. I thought Sasha also…,” she bitterly snorted.  “You know, the vault doesn’t seem as important now. It could have changed our lives.  And it did. I don’t know why I thought I could do this.”

Janey nodded.  Her mind immediately went to Athena.  This last expedition almost did her in.  Was it worth it in the end? But she kept going back.  For some goddamn reason Athena kept going back.

“Sasha and I tried so fucking hard to get off this forsaken planet.  This time it was supposed to work. No one was supposed to get hurt,” Fiona started to ramble, her voice getting louder.  “Gortys was so excited. We don’t even know what the hell happened to Vaughn. Or that asshole.”

Anger flashed across her face.  “He had Handsome Jack in his head the whole time.  Some type of Hyperion tech,” at this point she was almost yelling.  “That lying jackass-”

Despite being completely confused, Janey silently nodded.  Jack was still alive? What the hell was going on?

“Gortys begged me to shoot her.  And I did. I just did. We didn’t even look for another way.”  Fiona buried her head into her arms and began to breathe deeply.  Between the muttering Janey could make out the words ‘Sasha’, ‘Gortys’ and ‘killed her’.

“What about your sister?  Is she here in Hollow Point?” Janey tried.  She didn’t understand completely what Gortys was, but she did recall Scooter mentioning a sister.   

Fiona didn’t look up.  “Sasha’s checking the safe house Felix left,” she mumbled.

Janey was torn.  On one hand this woman had lied to her, went on a dangerous mission with her girlfriend, and was a con artist.  She’d scammed Scooter before. But the junker’s heart of gold wouldn’t let her just leave the two alone, not when they needed someone-anyone to give them a hand.  Not when they needed someone who could fit the friend category.

“Why don’t the two of you stay here for the night? I know you have the safe house but maybe it’ll be better if you have company?  It won’t be a bother. Promise. I’ll go let Athena know you’re here,” she relented.

“Athena’s okay?  They didn’t hurt her?” Fiona asked.

Janey flashed a smile.  “Yup, went and got her like I said I would.  She was a bit beat up though. Probably from that fight.”

With that she got up and returned to where Athena was sleeping.  Instead of being greeted with the same loud snoring, her eyes met two, open, beautiful blue eyes.  

“After every lie she’s told you’re going to let her stay?”  Athena asked quietly.

“How long were you awake?”  She wasn’t too surprised; Fiona had half yelled their conversation, and the walls were rather thin.

“Long enough.  So, are you?”

Janey nodded.  “She’s real torn up about Scooter and having to destroy Gortys?  I’m not entirely sure what that is.” Athena’s eyebrows raised. “I’m guessing you know what a Gortys is then?”

“Yeah.  I’ll tell you about it in the morning.  Still can’t believe you’re letting them stay.  You were so pissed earlier.”

“And I still am,” Janey shot back.  She then lowered her voice. “I just don’t think now is the time to bring it up.  Is there anything you can say to her?”

“Why me? I’m the one who was beat to hell and back.  I’m tired,” Athena complained.

Janey glared at her.  “Because you’re the one who lied and went on the grand adventure to begin.”

Athena groaned, but slowly got up.  The two made their way to where Fiona sat.  As Fiona looked up Janey positioned herself in the kitchen.  It was just enough to be out of the way, but close enough to hear everything.

“I heard that Helios finally fell.  Good job,” Athena congratulated. Janey wasn’t sure what Athena was going for, but remained silent.

“What?” Fiona was dumbstruck.

“You guys somehow got Helios to fall.  You did a decent job,” Athena repeated, rubbing the back of her neck and looking away.

Fiona stared at her in disbelief.  Janey figured this wasn’t the conversation Fiona was expecting.  She could hardly blame her. If it were her Janey would be terrified of whatever wrath Athena had saved for her.

“I don’t understand. The vault monster was huge. It killed Vallory in one hit. We had to destroy Gor-,” Fiona started.

“And both of you came back alive,” Athena interrupted. “You know, not everyone who faces a vault monster can say that.  Take Commandant Steele for instance. She had all of Atlas at her disposal yet still was impaled by the blob of tentacles. You and Sasha made it out of there in one piece. And honestly? At the end of the day that’s what really matters.  Because what difference does it make if you’re lying dead in a bandit camp full of holes.” While she spoke, Janey could see bits of pride radiate off her lover. It was like when she retold stories of successful raids. “And anot-”

“Okay so maybe I’m missing something vital here, but shouldn’t you be reprimanding me for killing Gortys?” Fiona said, rushing through before Athena could finish. 

Janey could see Athena’s face soften.  “Yeah. I’m sorry you had to do that. Sometimes your buddies die along the way.  But did you really have another choice?”

“I could have thought of something!” Fiona cried.  “That’s what I’m supposed to do, come up with a plan.  I didn’t. There had to be another way, one that I couldn’t see.”  

“But was there?”  Athena snapped. “Listen to me;  There isn’t always another way. And even if there were you didn’t do it.  You, Sasha, even Rhys- none of you did that. For what was going on in that moment all of you did what you thought was best.” 

Fiona slammed her hands into her lap.  “I didn’t think it was best! Every moment of that was horrible! Even as we pulled the trigger I… kept thinking there had to be another way.”

Athena sighed, “Fiona there isn’t a thing in the world I can say to make you feel better about killing Gortys.  Honestly? It will probably haunt you for the days to come. Right now I’m trying to logically explain to you why even though you had to make a horrible decision, it still was better than some of the alternatives.  It’ll help you sleep better at night the sooner you realize for what you had in the time given, you didn’t have much of a choice.” 

Fiona seemed to take each word she said into consideration.  As Janey watched the scene unfold, she was caught off guard that Athena was doing really well as a mentor.  Not that she immediately would have sucked. Athena just never really had a way with words. Everything she was saying seemed to actually be helping Fiona.

“And also?  If you hadn’t stopped Gortys and unsummoned the monster more people could have died.  You know, other than all of those people who  _ didn’t _ find an escape pod as Helios was crashing.”  Athena nodded sagely. “So yeah, it was a horrible position to be put in, but at least  _ some  _ people lived.”

Both Fiona and Janey stared in disbelief.   _ “Holy fuck Athena,” _ Janey thought.  So much for helping.

“I… you are really bad at this conversation thing, aren’t you?” Fiona asked, still wide eyed.

Athena quickly shifted her gaze to Janey, eyes pleading for help.  “I uh, just thought it would be a good distraction.” When it didn’t seem to help any, she added, “Well if anything, you know more now in case you ever go back to vault hunting.  Any knowledge is better than none.”

“We’ll see about that.  For now I just want to forget about all of this.”

Just as Fiona said that, there was another knock at the door.  “Hello? Fi? Janey?” It was Sasha.

Janey moved to let her in.  After greetings and apologies were exchanged, Sasha began to explain that the safehouse the Felix left behind had been ransacked and was now occupied by some psychos.  “So yeah it may take a few days to clear them, their friends, and their friends’ friends out. Usually once one has a place to stay, they all think they can waltz on in,”  Sahsa explained. 

“And I let Fiona know you two can stay here, at least for the night.  It’s been a long day,” said Janey. She felt her eyes starting to get heavy.  While she was still anxious about earlier it was beginning to settle down. 

“Thanks Janey.”  Sasha wrapped one of the blankets around herself and yawned.

“And we’re just going to ignore the lies they told you so you’d build the rocket?”  Athena asked.

Oh right.  Despite wanting answers she was too tired.  “In the morning hon,” Janey yawned, cleaning up the dishes from earlier.  “We can kill them then.” Huffing with dissatisfaction, Athena went back to bed.  

“Hey Janey?”

“Yeah Fiona?”

“I really am sorry about that.  It was life and death and I just wanted to keep everyone alive.  But also? I do believe she does feel that way about you. She doesn’t do words well.”  Fiona inhaled deeply preparing herself for whatever may come next. “And like almost every other conversation with her she’d mention you.  It was a long road trip.”

Janey paused from the dishes.  Was that really true? Fiona could have been lying again.  When she looked at the other woman however, she could see that was indeed was telling the truth.  Janey’s mouth went dry, and her heart began to flutter. “W-What did she say?”

Smiling, Fiona began to talk about all the times Athena had mentioned missing her.  She had missed her. “Whenever we did something less than ideal, she’d say that she couldn’t wait until the job was done to see you,” Fiona laughed.  “Her eyes would light up. Just for a moment though. I think she wanted to keep her tough woman act on.”

Heart beating faster, Janey asked, “Did she say anything else?”  She couldn’t believe it. Athena had been thinking of her the whole time. 

Fiona thought a moment, then smirked.  “You know, almost unprompted she did mention that you were really good in bed.  I’m not entirely sure why, but she shared that with all of us.”

Janey’s face went bright red.  Athena had a way with words that was for sure.  “I’m going to go to bed now. I’ll see you in the morning.”  With that she quickly retreated into the bedroom. 

Once settled into bed, Janey tried to silence the hard beating in her chest.  Athena had thought of her while on that mission. It still didn’t make up for the lying, but knowing that Athena talked about her to the others openly still made Janey smiled the biggest of smiles.  She rolled over to her lover.

_ “’Thena, I’m still pissed, but I love you,”  _ she whispered, then joined Athena in a deep, deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured at some point Fiona would have to tell Janey what happened to Scooter and somehow Fiona figured out Athena didn't die.


	3. Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Columbia falls, Janey is rescued by a stranger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Bioshock Infinite AU. Tags are also updated to try and reflect all chapters.

**Horror (Bioshock Infinite AU)**

Colombia was falling, and it wasn’t any surprise.  Years of unrest in the lower parts of Finkton had finally erupted, and it seemed that what little peace existed was shattered.  That coupled with the coming of the False Shepard had brought about its demise much sooner than expected.

Barges were leaving port left and right, with some of the police force trying to evacuate as the Vox Populi rained down on Prosperity Plaza.  Citizens all around were panicked; one woman was standing still as her husband tried to coax her onto the boat. Some children were screaming while others stared onward with a blank expression.

As last airboats left, a woman with tied up blonde hair came running.  “Ah you can’t be serious,” she mumbled as it took off. Coming to a stop, she surveyed her surroundings.  There were definitely no more ships for a while at least. A mob of fellow citizens were huddled together with some of the police force.

“Now stay calm everyone,” one of the older officers commanded.  “We have an evacuation plan in motion. Please be patient as our forces collect more airships.”  Whether he actually believed that or if he was just trying to keep everyone calm in a doomed situation, Janey was not sure.

Turning around, she headed toward Comstock Center.  While there weren’t as many airship owners there (mainly due to the cost), some citizens had private vessels.  If she got lucky enough she could find a friendly face. That is, if she lived long enough to get there.

As she ran, Janey began to recall how everything had gotten to this point to begin with.  Everything Comstock stood for repulsed her; the way he treated the people of Finkton as well as the way he treated anything different.  She never breathed a word of her opinions out of fear that Comstock’s police force would kidnap her. If it hadn’t been for her parents Janey wouldn’t have lived in Emporia, the wealthiest of neighborhoods, and been able to have those opinions.  Elsewhere it was much worse off.

She had been expected to marry rich; it was how most women made their living.  But she loved to tinker, to invent. When Rosalind Lutece had been celebrated for achieving something grand for Columbia, Janey knew she wanted to be just like her.

Instead her father had insisted on her marriage to the neighbor boy.  In his mind, she figured, it would have been a waste for her to attempt to learn from Lutece.  However, his plan hadn’t worked out. Rather than falling for her neighbor, Janey fell hard for his sister Stephanie.  Janey never thought that love could _feel_ that way, that it could completely engulf her and leave such a mark on her life.  Steph (as she preferred) was a light in her life that Comstock and all of the horrors going on around her couldn’t take away.

This newfound love hadn’t lasted long; Steph’s father had found out and sent her away.  Luckily, he breathed no word of it to Janey’s own father. He was probably too prideful to let anyone know what his daughter had been up to.  The only thing from that relationship that remained was her nickname, Janey. Steph had said that ‘Jane’ felt to rigid and formal. In the following days Janey had repented in an empty area of worship late one night.  Perhaps if she hadn’t asked Steph for a kiss that day, she could still be around.

An explosion had snapped Janey away from those thoughts.  Up ahead the bridge that connected the two land masses together had fallen as an airship plowed through it.  Hope began to fade. She could take the long way, but that would involve running through the open war zone.

Looking back she could see where that mass of people had been.  Some of the Vox must have landed because she could hear the screams of the victims right before they got silenced.  Going back was not an option. Another explosion, much closer this time, forcefully pushed her into an alleyway.

Taking no more time to think, she ran.  Janey ran as fast as she could toward the other bridge into the fire zone.  Despite it being an alleyway, there were probably about a dozen bodies. She picked up a pistol and some ammunition that had been strewn about amongst the fighting and loaded it.  If her father hadn’t died, she’d have to thank him later for at least teaching her how to do this.

Once at the end of the alley, she peeked her head out carefully. Bodies from both sides littered the streets, but there was no sign of hostile enemies.  Quietly she snuck around the bodies, making her way to the next alley for more cover. She did this a couple more times, getting closer with each maneuver.

However once she got about two blocks away she heard gunfire. Janey quickly ducked behind some barrels as the shooting went on. She crawled on the ground toward a different street and continued her journey.  As she crawled her knees dug into fallen glass shards and her skirts began to tear up.

Janey stopped short of the next street.  Up ahead her pathway had been blocked by three men, Vox men no doubt, who were standing over some bodies.  She watched as they worked. They mostly seemed to be… nailing them to something.

“All right boys, I think this’ll show them who’s in charge!” one of the men cried triumphantly.  The other two began to hoist up the wooden frame they were nailing to it.

It took a few moments, but once in plain view Janey’s blood went cold.  There were three bodies, all of which had their necks slit. Their eyes had been gouged out, and two of them had been disemboweled- their intestines were dangling.  Above them, ‘The Founders will Bleed’ could be read. Creeping closer, Janey was able to discern who they were; they were her parents and Steph’s father.

Panic rose up her throat.  She clamped her hand around her mouth to keep herself from screaming and backed up.  However, as she did she tripped over some loose rubble. Immediately the men looked over, and one began to run at her with his gun at the ready.  She tried to crawl away, but her legs just wouldn’t move.

Time seemed to stand still for a few brief moments as the men closed in on her.  Her mind kicked into gear, and she shot off her pistol. It hit one of them in the leg, and he fell back.  The other two kept charging. Janey shot off two more shots but both missed. She tried again, but the gun clicked.  “Aw shit,” she muttered, looking up to see both men close the distance.

Just as they were about to shoot, from out of nowhere a fire grenade fell behind the two men.  It quickly detonated and ignited them both. Janey watched in horror as both of them begged for the pain to stop. Their flesh burned and charred and flaked off their bodies.  Eventually they both succumbed to their wounds and all that remained was a dust pile.

“Are you hurt?” a voice called.  Janey slowly looked over to where it came; a woman in a police officer’s suit ran over.  She had black hair that was shorter than Janey had seen any woman wear. After she stood, the woman only came up to just below her chin.  Janey nodded in a daze; her eyes focused back on her parent’s corpses. All of that panic from earlier came up again, and she began to retch in front of the woman.

“Oh,” was all the woman could muster.  She looked on ahead and waited for Janey to finish.  Once her stomach was empty, Janey looked back to her.  The lady, taking no time to hesitate, began to tug at Janey’s sleeve.

“Come on, we can grieve later.  I think I know a way out of this hell hole.”

Janey was still dizzy, but began to run with this stranger.  She took them over the bridge. As they ran, Janey saw a man desperately trying to dig someone out of the rubble. Up ahead there was a woman cradling a decapitated Head, silently screaming. There were some children’s items strewn about. The whole scene made her feel like she would be ill again.

The next bridge had also collapsed. Janey’s heart sank.  There really was no way off this hell hole was there? As she turned to her rescuer, she felt the woman grab her waist.

“I-,” Janey protested.

“Hold on tight.  We can ride that sky-line at least part way to the Center.” Looking up Janey could see a network of sky-lines.  While they usually were for cargo transport many, including the police force, used them for transportation. Janey never used the network or sky-hooks since her father thought it would be impractical.

The stranger jumped up, and the hook magnetically attached to the line with a ‘thunk’.  They started to move slowly, but picked up momentum. Soon enough they were flying past most of the buildings.  Down below Janey could see bits of fighting, but couldn’t focus on them before they zoomed out of view.

Janey clutched onto her savior for dear life.  She had always wanted to use the sky-lines, but not like this.  Not unattached and hanging on to another person. Janey felt the woman squeeze her tighter as they passed some airships that were firing onto the city.  Even being in the hopeless situation she was in, Janey found herself admiring how strong the other woman was, balancing her grip on the hook and how tight she held her.  If anything, it was providing a good distraction from the hell around her.

The pair slowed to a stop, then they dismounted.  They must have been more than halfway there. “You okay?” the stranger asked.     

Janey got her bearings together and flashed a smile.  “You know if it weren’t for the whole life and death thing, that would have been more fun.”

She returned a small smile, but then furrowed her eyebrows.  “We have to keep going.” With that the two began running.

After what felt like years, the duo made it to the Comstock Center, more specifically, the rooftops. The middle class lived here and someone lucky enough may have own an airship.

“Come on,” the stranger said, already standing in an elevator. Janey quietly followed. The elevator ascended, creaking all the way up.

“I’m Janey Springs, pleased to make your acquaintance,” she greeted. Just because Columbia was dead, formalities did not have to perish as well.

“I’m Athena,” the stranger said, trying to catch her breath. The vigors and the sky ride must have been taking a toll on her.

The elevator finally dinged, and both began to sprint again, Athena leading. Soon enough they made it to a room and she began to unlock it.

“You live here?”

“Lived. I can’t see much of anyone living here anymore,” Athena responded.  She opened the door. Inside was modest yet beautiful. She made her way to what Janey presumed to be a bedroom and began throwing various items about in a frantic search.  Out the window, Janey could see a small airship just off the balcony. It was by no means glamourous; it had barely enough room for two people, let alone any luggage. Probably it had been originally designed for small trips to the Sodom Below, before Comstock left for good.

“You have an airship?” Janey asked while quickly ransacking the pantry for any food that would survive the trip.

“Yeah,” Athena called back.  “I decided to invest after a couple of visits my squad had to Finkton.  Figured this place would fall one day.” She finally emerged with a pistol, a couple boxes of ammunition, salts, and an unopened bottle of Undertow.  “That asshole took me to execute some probably innocent citizens one trip. Lo and behold when we removed the face covers one of them was my sister. I coulda killed The Prophet right then and there.”

 After offering Janey some of the bullets, she popped open the bottle of Undertow and chugged it.  As Janey loaded the other pistol she watched Athena gasp out and clench her teeth. A moment later the effects of the ingesting the vigor had passed, and Athena grabbed a wooden box, inhaling the salts as she went.

 “I didn’t though,” she continued, moving to ready the ship.  “I then knew this city was doomed. Staying in the police force let me turn the other cheek sometimes.  Saved people when I could. Not sure if it matters now though.” She untied the chains that kept the ship docked, and offered a hand to Janey.

“Uh shouldn’t we wait for you husband?” Janey hesitated.  Above all else she wanted to be saved, however she didn’t want to put herself above this woman’s family.  Not after all that she has done for her.

“Don’t have one,” Athena replied, then quickly added, “It wasn’t really in the cards.  My career was more important. Don’t have children either, in case you were concerned.”

“Oh,” was all Janey responded, and took her hand.  After they settled Athena punched in some coordinates, and the ship lurched forward.  It started slow, but steadily began to gather speed. It would probably be a few minutes before they left Columbia’s perimeter.

Athena looked over.  “Do you know how to work this?”  Janey nodded. “Good, because if the Vox are as vengeful as I’m thinking they are, they’ll be after us.  I need you to control this if they come. I’ll deal with them.”

Just as she said that, they heard a shout.  Both turned their heads and saw a group of about five or six men jump up to the sky-line.  Their skyhooks activated, and they all were closing in. Athena handed Janey the controls, and began to shoot at them.  Three of the men fell, but the others kept coming.

“Grab on to something,” Athena shouted, as she prepared to cast Undertow.  Jets of water rushed forth, knocking the remaining men off their sky-hooks.  The pressure also knocked Athena back. She fell into Janey.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, quickly getting up.  “I just want to make sure no one’s following.”

Both women stayed on guard, even as the small airboat left Columbia’s grasp.  They silently watched as more explosions went off and the city burned. Janey still couldn’t believe it.  She was alive. Somehow, with the help of Athena she was alive.

Then it hit her.  The image of her father and mother from earlier hit her hard.  She began to feel dizzy, and leaned over the side. As she got sick, Janey started to cry.  The idea of her parents suffering so much before their deaths were too much.

She felt a hand begin to rub her back.  Athena had moved to comfort her. “We’re alive Janey.  We’re alright.”

“My parents…,” Janey choked between sobs.  Staying silent, Athena continued to comfort her.  They stayed silent well until Columbia was out of view.  

The future was uncertain; no one had been in the Sodom Below for many years now.  It was supposed to be doomed to damnation. Despite knowing that, the two women sailed on ahead, hoping for a brighter future than what Columbia had been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a Bioshock Infinite AU that no one wanted, but I've been playing through the series and thought it would be fun to write. Not all of the prompts in this work are intended to be within the Borderlands setting. When I do post an AU I will try to also post a Borderlands setting chapter as well.


	4. Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fiona needs Athena's help; Athena is reluctant.

Eyes

 

“No. I’m not helping you with this one. Why do you want to keep that anyway?”  Athena pinched the bridge of her nose. This morning was stressful enough with Janey trying to find out every little detail of the past week.  She did not need Fiona’s antics right now.

 “Aww please Athena?” Fiona begged. “I just want it as a souvenir from our first mission. You know, like a keepsake.”  She shook the object in her hands. “It’ll get gross~.”

 Athena threw her hands up in frustration.  “Yeah, as if carrying around that eye in your pocket wasn’t gross enough. Why the hell do you still have it anyway?”  

 She had remembered when Fiona whipped it out at the Atlas facility a couple days ago. It was definitely weird then and certainly was weird now.  Fiona squeezed it slightly, and some liquid started to run down her hand. In the past few days it seemed to have gotten… squishier. How it hadn’t decayed further was a mystery.

 Fiona sighed, “Again, as a memento. Look if you don’t have a jar I’ll ask Janey-“

 “Don’t get her caught up in this weirdness,” Athena interrupted.  “Fine. I’ll go look. But I’m sure as hell not giving you alcohol to preserve it.”  She made her way to the kitchen and began sorting through jars and various mismatching lids.

 Fiona flopped on the couch, accidently getting some of the eye liquid on it. “Come on, it’ll keep leaking if we don’t put it in alcohol.  It could rot.” Athena looked over to see both Fiona and the eye stare at her. A chill went down her spine. Killing people she could deal with, but carrying around their dismembered parts was something else entirely.   

 “Ugh fine. When are you and Sasha leaving again?” Aside from this instance, Athena didn’t mind that the sisters were staying while Felix’s safe house was cleared out. The two were really working on making sure every bandit in Hollow Point knew it was occupied again.

 “Soon. I think we’re almost ready. Only two bandits tried to occupy the safe house yesterday. Hopefully none will tonight.”

 Athena poured some rubbing alcohol into the jar. Hopefully it would work, but it wasn’t really her project. She slid the jar to Fiona, who plopped the brown eye onto it. It’s stared up at her.

 “Again, why a memento? Wasn’t living in your caravan for like four days enough memories to last a lifetime?”  At this point curiosity had taken over.

 Fiona’s face lit up.  “Holy hell, I never thought that caravan could hold so many people!  That was a nightmare with Rhys asking for the restroom every other hour!  And it was hilarious when Gortys walked in on Vaughn and Sasha were trying to sing to something on the ECHOnet?  Or when you unpromptedly told us about how Janey-“

 “Yes I remember. I was there,” Athena had hoped they’d forgotten about that.  She could feel herself desperately trying to force down a blush. The groups antics, despite only spending four days with them, had rubbed off a little bit on her.  Whatever had possessed her to share some of her more private inner thoughts was beyond her.

 Laughing, Fiona shook her head.  “Really, I didn’t expect it to be that fun.  You know, ignoring the overshadowing anxiety from having Vallory after us.”  She paused, a frown forming on her face. “We never did hear from Vaughn after he and Cassius escaped. Or that jackass for that matter.  And we killed Gortys.”

 Tension immediately filled the air.  “Where do you plan to keep the eye?” Athena tried to change the subject. Rhys as well as Gortys we’re both sensitive subjects.

 “I dunno. Probably keep it at the safe house. The caravan seems unstable for something so fragile.” Fiona seemed to perk up. “It’s funny. The Atlas facility is the only part of that mission that was successful.”

 “Oh my god, that’s the part where I got kidnapped so I could be executed.”

 Fiona rolled her eyes.  “Yeah but I mean before that.  We were doing great!”

 “Before that we were being shot at by the armed building,” Athena countered.  

 “Yeah but riiight before that we were able to get in,” Fiona held up the eye.  “It came in handy and we got in okay.” She had a point. There was no way to win this argument.

 “Fine,”  Athena surrendered.  “It’s still weird.”

 “It not that we-.”

 “Oh my god!  Yes, yes it is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's somewhat short but I did want to write about the fate of the eye at some point.


	5. Abandoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena forgot to turn her ECHO off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now is the perfect time for a disclaimer; in no way shape or form do I own Borderlands and any affiliated titles. I'm writing these for pure pleasure.

**Abandoned**

 

_“Gotta run.  Another delivery.  I...I’ll see you soon.”_

Smiling, Janey headed back to work.  Despite Athena being reluctant to stop vault hunting, delivery jobs seemed to be a good, safer outlet.  It was making okay money while keeping killing to a minimum. To be honest, Janey was proud that she was making efforts to be safer, even if the jobs took her for days at a time;  Athena was making progress and for now it was good enough.

The motorcycle was going to be a gift- hopefully it would make the deliveries go faster.  Despite working for Scooter they couldn’t just digistruct vehicles at free will. That cost money.  Therefore when she could, Janey would keep some salvaged parts for the project. She was probably most excited for the look on Athena’s face for the big reveal.  There wasn’t much time for frivolous activity in Atlas, so there probably wasn’t much gift giving. The thought of Athena getting excited over it kept Janey grinning.  

 _What?”_ Athena’s voice cracked through the ECHO.

Janey blinked.  Athena must have forgotten to shut off the ECHO device.  She reached to shut off the device but something else came through.

 _"Maybe you should just tell her the truth,”_  a woman’s voice spoke.  

Wait.... wasn’t that the woman who’s caravan Scooter worked on?  Fiona? Janey tried to place which one she was. What was she doing with Athena?

A thousand thoughts raced through Janey’s head as her heart plummeted.  Of course there had been some rough patches in their relationships, but it hadn’t been that bad.  Yeah, Athena had been kind of vague with the job description, and had been in a rush to get her off the phone.  Janey felt sick; Fiona was the same girl Athena had been acting weird around the night before the delivery job. She wasn’t plain by any means. Was it possible they were fuck-.

 _"_ _Let’s just keep moving,”_ Athena’s voice had hardened.

Slowly Janey slid down to the floor.  She felt numb. All this time she thought Athena had been listening to her concerns, that they were working on those uncomfortable disagreements that had popped up. Apparently Athena was finding comfort elsewhere.  Despite the pang of disappointment she felt when Athena would never return the ‘I love yous’ when given, Janey always thought it would come with time. Her eyes started to sting, her chest tightened. She had moved to Pandora for a better life _with Athena,_ not to be tossed aside for a different woman.  Perhaps the relationship had moved too quickly?  Janey buried her head in her knees. 

_“Janey… doesn’t know about this.  She doesn’t know that I’m still hunting vaults.  She’s not a big fan of the killing that comes with the job,”_ Athena sighed.  

In that moment time had stopped.  Athena was vault hunting? Janey let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.  While there was some relief that it wasn’t the worst, this alternative wasn’t much better.  Anger took hold, and Janey made her way to close up shop for the night. She kept the ECHO on.

After listening in on a particularly tense turret situation, she prepared tea in hopes to calm herself.  How dare Athena look her in the eyes and promise to stop. Was it so bad to want a safer quiet life? Janey slammed the teapot onto the burner.  There had been enough adventure, enough danger on Elpis to last a lifetime. And it wasn’t as if she had expected Athena to change overnight; it had been, or at least she thought it had been, a gradual process that both of them had agreed on.  If Athena was going to throw herself into danger anyway, why lie about it? Janey fumed as she listened in on her lover getting excited over whatever trinket had been just found. Was the life they had build together not enough? Did she even care?  Athena was going to get hell when she returned, that was certain. The kettle whistled. Janey poured a cup for herself and flopped into the chair.

As she was about to take a sip, Athena screeched through the ECHO.

_"You lying Atlas shit!”_

Janey jolted upright.  Atlas was there? But all of them… no it couldn’t be.  She missed one. Athena missed one. A bunch of movement followed by many frantic voices could be heard.  

 _“Wait! why are you doing this?”_ an unknown voice cried.

 _“Because...god...because Atlas...tricked me into killing my own sister, ok?  What would you do if that happened to you?”_  Athena sounded so tired and angry.

If her heart had sunk earlier at the thought of Athena cheating, Janey’s heart now completely fell out of her chest.  Janey knew how much Atlas had weighed on Athena’s mind and how important it had been for her to get revenge for being tricked.  Despite knowing this, and based on what Janey had heard, this man hadn’t played a hand in Jess’s death. She half hoped that Athena would do the right thing and spare the innocent.  Athena had swore to her to keep the killing minimum, but deep down Janey knew she wasn’t the forgiving type..

 _“Athena, stop!”_ Janey blinked.  Fiona?

 _“I can’t!  You don’t understand.  I made a vow,”_  Athena desperately said.  

 _“You didn’t make that to her… you made it to yourself and you’re acting like there’s no other choice,”_   Fiona… Fiona was trying to reason with her.   _“You don’t have to do this.”_

A moment passed, then Janey heard Athena sigh.  A man, probably the Atlas employee, apologized. Somehow Fiona’s words had actually gotten through.  Despite her suspicions earlier Janey was grateful of the intervention. However a small voice inside wondered why Athena listened to this woman and not her.  Even after all the pleading, it was Fiona, not Janey, who was able to convince her not to kill. One life spared had the potential to many, and honestly Janey was a little jealous that her previous efforts had failed.  

Just as she was about to say something, a crash boomed through the ECHO, followed by a surprised grunt from her lover.  Janey jolted and the tea spilled all over.

 _“Athena!”_ Fiona screamed, her voice being much farther away than before.

The cup was forgotten as thudding sounds were heard.  She heard Aspis be thrown and Xiphos being unsheathed.  Somehow they found Athena, who was now breathing heavily into the communication device.  Janey covered her own mouth, not trusting that she wouldn’t make any noise that could be distracting.  Clanks followed by thuds were all that came through for a bit. Athena only grunted and occasionally cried out in pain.  From the sounds of it, the people attacking were doing better.

After what felt like eternity, a voice came on.

 _“We just need to take you to Lilith_.”  Was it the same Lilith from Elpis from when Jack was trying to stop Zarpedon?  

 _“Face me!”_ Athena challenged, and Aspis could be heard flying through the air.  Athena let out a grunt and ran and then-

The ECHO cut off.  

“Wait- no no no no, please _please_ turn back on.”  Janey ripped it off  and frantically fiddled with the button and settings.  It was Athena’s that had died, not hers. She slammed it down on the table.  This couldn’t be happening. For all the time Janey knew her, Athena didn’t lose.  She never sounded this labored in fighting. She was never this rusty. Desperately Janey picked up the ECHO and looked over the settings a second and third time, trying any different combination.  Her efforts were futile. She screamed incoherently at the device; tears began to fall.

She was so fucking tired of the lies and always being on the run.  What happened to all of those promised Athena made? The ones where they’d lay low and be safe?  The ones where they’d be together? Whatever hope she had held out had gone up in flames. They wanted an interrogation which almost always was a death sentence out here.  Even if she could save her, Janey had no idea where they were going to take Athena- if she hadn’t escaped first.

Suddenly it dawned on her that truly for the first time since she had arrived on Pandora, Janey was alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Athena's ECHO had gone out during the fight with Brick and Mordecai, Janey got to hear a lot of what went down at that Atlas facility. Since it seems to go by pretty quickly she probably didn't get to fully process any one thought or feeling fully before some other event came up.


	6. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team hadn't reached Concordia yet but Athena couldn't wait that long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set on Elpis before the team reaches Concordia.

**Blood**

 

Despite having traveled to other planets for Atlas work in the past, Athena never really got the hang of low and anti-gravity areas.  Procedures for all of those other trips had been simple: remain seated until landing. Upon landing on Elpis she had been able to get somewhat used to running and jumping. It was still a little clunky, but for now it seemed to be working.

What Athena hadn’t expected was for it to be difficult to urinate in peace.

On Pandora it was simple; find a place, make sure not to get bit and go.  Out in the desert it was pretty standard especially for long missions. As Timothy found out the hard way, you could not just go behind some rocks because the gravity did not get rid of the waste so easily. So here she was, in what was probably one of the most disgusting abandoned outhouses, being yelled at by Wilhelm and Claptrap on the other side.

“Hurry up, we’ve gotta get going and Tim has to go again,” Wilhelm said pounding at the door.

“Yeah and I haven’t even had my turn!” Claptrap  chirped.

Athena groaned.  If it had been a solo mission the problem she was currently having would not be of much concern.  Her period had started and as much as it normally wouldn’t bother her, her companions seemed to have an opinion on almost everything and would definitely mind her bleeding through her uniform. She regretted ignoring sluggish feelings and abdominal cramping she had woken up to this morning. Athena figured those were just physical manifestations stemming from her dislike of space travel.

Quickly improvising, Athena grabbed some gauze and bandages from her med kit. It would have to do, at least until they reached Concordia. As Wilhelm and Claptrap started arguing, she emerged.  She spotted Nisha and Aurelia talking about who knows what over by some rocks. And she approached, they both greeted her.

“Ready to get going?” Nisha asked.

Athena nodded.  She suddenly felt her stomach lurch and quickly realized that the bandage probably wouldn’t hold for as long as she’d hoped. As much as she hated it she was going to have to ask her teammates for help.

“Hey so uh,” she stammered.  Making a request to bring down Atlas had been easy; asking for more personal help was a whole different ball field. “Do either of you happen to have... pads or tampons?”  She felt her face get warm.

Before Nisha could respond Aurelia snorted.

“Oh heavens no, I pay someone to do that.  Why bother with it myself if someone can do it for me?” she laughed.

Nisha‘ face twisted with confusion. “Pay to hold tampons or to have periods?”

Aurelia kept laughing.  “Oh darling, if you have to ask then you wouldn’t understand!”

“Okay then,” Nisha awkwardly laughed but then frowned.  “Sorry Athena, don’t have any. I have one of those implants where that only happens every few months. Who knows what _fun_ we’ll have on this mission? Don’t want to risk any accidents,” she apologized, but then a smirk replaced the frown.  “You know,” she started, “that Janey Springs woman might be able to help.”

“I-I have to go somewhere else,” Athena mumbled, backing away.  Athena couldn’t quite place what it was about Springs that made it feel as if asking for tampons was worse than death itself.

Nisha snorted, “Aww, you like her don’t you?  Isn’t that cute Aurelia?”

Nodding Aurelia added, “I suppose, however, if you ever want to meet those of higher status I can get you acquainted.”

“Years of Atlas training taught me that such superficial feelings only get you killed. I don’t have an opinion on her,” Athena said through gritted teeth.  

Nisha beamed. “Yeah keep telling yourself that. Come on, we’re heading there anyway,” she was practically jumping at the chance to tease Athena further.

“Yes dear, we wouldn’t want to delay any further!” exclaimed Aurelia, as they both dragged her to the nearest zoomy station.

 

*****

 

The ride was unpleasant at best. Nisha and Aurelia kept making comments on the situation.  When nothing was attacking, Athena shrunk in the gunner’s seat and her thoughts wandered. It had actually been only a few years ago, rather than at adolescence, that she learned that periods typically were a monthly occurrence.  She had made an off handed comment to Moxxi, who then gave her ‘the talk’. They concluded that whatever drugs Atlas had given her likely had birth control that affected her cycles as well. Athena shuddered when she began to wonder why they had elected to keep her ovaries intact rather than remove them.

All too quickly had they reached Springs’.  Begrudgingly Athena left the vehicle with Nisha and Aurelia- the others elected to kill some kraggons.  As they entered Janey greeted them with a wide smile.

“Good to see ya!  It’ll be a minute, I’m almost done working on the thing that’ll get you in Concordia,” she waved, then continued to work on some sort of tech.  A moment passed, then Athena felt one of her companions jab her in the side with their elbow.

“Hey this is your chance,” Nisha said in a low voice, grinning.  “You should definitely ask her before you end up bleeding through.  We’ll go wait with the others.” With that, Athena was alone with Janey.

Athena cleared her throat.  She felt her face get hot and her stomach drop.  What was it about Springs that made her embarrassed to ask?  It wasn’t this bad asking Nisha. Maybe it was that Janey was the only nice, cute lady she had met in a long while.  Athena jumped at her own thoughts. Where had that come from? No that couldn’t be rig-.

“Yes?” Athena was torn from her thoughts as Janey, now wearing a concerned expression, moved closer.

“I-I needed to ask something of you,” Athena muttered, shuffling and looking away where Nisha had left.  She clenched her hands into fists. Surprisingly they were drenched in sweat.

“Okay then, how can I help?” Janey softly asked.  Athena looked back up and her breath caught in the back of her throat.  Seeing Springs up close allowed Athena to see details she hadn’t noticed before such as the scars above her left eye, how her eyes had a warmth in them that many on Pandora didn’t have, how pretty she-.

“Oh god,” Athena clutched at her stomach.  The cramping had gotten considerably worse.  “Do you have any...pads or tampons?” she sighed.  Hopefully Springs would be of help and then leave her in her shame.  

Janey blinked. “Ah I see.  Yeah give me a sec.” She rushed over to a cabinet and scattered a couple of items around, then finally returned.  “Here ya are. There should be an outhouse just out past the top of the stairs.”

“Thanks,” Athena mumbled not looking at her savior and hurried off.  

 

***

 

When she returned Athena saw Springs finish up the object she had been working on.  “Oh good you got here before they did. I’ve got something else for you,” she waved Athena closer.  She then pulled out a small bag. “It’s got a couple more tampons. I should be fine since we’ll be in Concordia soon enough.  Feel free to keep the rest. I’m gonna get your friends.”

Athena took the bag and thanked her, burning with embarrassment as she did.  At least she had been discrete with it. As Springs went to get the others she opened the bag.  Inside had the promised few pads and tampons, but it also had a paper. She took it out an unfolded it.

 

_Athena-_

_Periods are a bitch, but hey it’ll be over soon.  Hope this helps the first day go by a little better._

_-Janey_

 

Attached to the paper was a small, foiled piece of chocolate.  Athena quickly stuffed it back into the bag as she heard the voices of her teammates approach.  She smiled; there definitely was something about Springs that Atlas had not prepared her for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been sick all weekend and decided to post anyway.


	7. Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't that Athena didn't want to see Janey march in the Pride parade, it was just that Athena never did well in crowds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A somewhat Modern AU, with some canon parallels.

Rainbow

It wasn’t that she didn’t want to see Springs march in the Pride parade this year, it was just that Athena never did well in crowds.  Physically bumping into strangers and standing in what was probably the largest choke point in the city didn’t sit well with her at all.  Yet here she was. Her clothes clung to her, but the only thing that made the heat worse was that she could barely hear herself think over the excited crowd cheering for the parade to begin.  

 _“I’m doing it for her,”_ Athena thought.  It wasn’t too often that Janey asked her to go completely out of her comfort zone.  The look of pure joy Janey had told Athena that maybe going to the parade would be worth it.  Hopefully after her group past, Athena could duck out and they could grab something to eat.

“Jesus it’s hot out here,” Fiona, her closest friend after Janey, complained.  “Sasha, Vaughn, and Rhys all had better buy me some food for making me come out here today. A meal from each of them.”

Athena’s lips curled into a smirk.  “We both know you’d be here anyway. Isn’t that how we met?” she teased.  It was true; a different year when Jess had drug her to the parade, Fiona had bounced into her life.  While it had initially been awkward (Fiona had _really_ had a crush on her), the two formed an unlikely friendship.   

Blushing, Fiona stammered, “Sh- shut up!”  She hastily sipped on her water, then added, “It’s thanks to me that you even met Janey.”  

This was also true.  One night as she had been settling for bed Athena was interrupted by frantic knocking.  Fiona had stopped this woman from being kidnapped from by an asshole nicknamed Deadlift, and while the police had been contacted both were shaken up.  From that night on Janey had joined the small group of people Athena considered to be friends.

Finally, Athena nodded.  “I suppose.” She tensed as the sound of car horns honked suddenly.

“Hey we’re gonna be okay,” Fiona reassured.  “You gave all of us a plan in the unlikely event something does happen.  We’re gonna be fine.”

Athena appreciated Fiona’s efforts however it was still hard.  She was still getting used to everyday life, let alone dealing with huge crowds of people.   _“Today will be fine,”_ she told herself.   _“Nothing bad will happen.  We’ll go home soon enough.”_ Just as she had come home from her military duties with Atlas (which came with its own issues to sort out) Jess had been shot in what turned out to be an attempt to prevent her from exposing their child soldier program.  Dealing with the courts, the hospital, the recovery all while dealing with what she did during the war hit Athena hard; as a result, she barely left the house once all was done. It was only within the past year had she been making progress on leaving the house for more than two hours at a time.

“Oh hey look!  Yvette’s here with Loader Bot!”  Fiona pointed. Athena’s attention was drawn to across the street where sure enough Yvette and her dog were standing.  How it got the name Loader Bot was still a mystery, but Athena figured Rhys had something to do with it.

After while Jess had been recovering Atlas had a huge overhaul, and the man in charge now was Rhys.  While she didn’t like Rhys to begin with, Athena was now confident that he would be nothing like General Knoxx or Commandant Steele.  There would be no child soldiers or shooting civilians. As many shady things Rhys had done with the now ended Hyperion, Athena had some hope that Atlas under him would be a force for good, like what she thought she had been signing up for.

The honking drew closer, and in the distance the beginning of the parade could be seen.  Fiona nudged, “Hey so question: have you asked Janey out yet?”

Athena froze, but quickly recovered.  “What I do in my spare time is none of your business.”  It probably came off ruder than she intended, but it definitely was a sore spot.  Last time just as Athena had decided that maybe asking was worth a try, Janey had started dating Amelia.  It wasn’t that it bothered her, but accidently walking in on the two fucking at Fiona’s did sting a little.  As did seeing them hold hands in public. As well as seeing them give each other a small goodbye kiss. But for the sake of her friend, Athena said nothing and focused her energy on caring for Jess.  “Besides, I remember last time.”

“Last time you didn’t even ask.  Look all I’m saying is that Amelia’s been out of the picture for a couple of months, the relationship didn’t last that long anyway, and I do think it could work,” Fiona sighed.  “And besides, it isn’t like she doesn’t know.”

Athena’s eyes shot up.  “What do you mean?” she said, trying to keep her voice steady.

Fiona nodded.  “Yeah, that’s why they broke up. Amelia mentioned something and didn’t want you and Janey spending time together.  Springs said it was ‘non-negotiable. And then they were done. I think she’s pieced it together by now. She’s not dumb.”

“Hm.”  Perhaps Fiona was right.  Maybe.

As she turned her head, Athena was greeted with the front of the parade.  Leading the parade was the group Janey was in, all of them were on motorcycles.  Janey was in the back of the group, wearing the biggest of smiles. Athena felt the joy radiate off her, and when Janey looked up and they made eye contact, Athena thought her heart might burst.  Today was going to be the day.

/////

Once the parade had passed Fiona and Athena made their way to the end to meet up with the participants.  Rhys, Vaughn, and Sasha were talking with someone from Dahl, but shifted their attention when Fiona greeted them.

“Hey, you losers you did great out there,” she lightly punched Rhys’s arm and laughed.

He smiled, but then shifted his eyes onto the crowd.  “They didn’t… say anything did they?” It was the first year he had been out with both Vaughn and Sasha.  Hyperion had tried to use the relationship against them as it crumbled, but the tactic hadn’t worked.

“No,” Athena offered, “honestly? I think some mentioned that of all the other companies, you were the only one with any actual LGBT representation.  The rest were just corporate.”

Rhys relaxed, then Vaughn chimed in, “Yeah, and besides who cares if you’re dating both of us?”  He looked at Athena. “Janey said she’d be with us shortly. There’s someone she wants us to meet.”

Athena felt her heart plummet.  Not again. Before she could think too much, she felt a hand on her shoulder.  She spun around, ready to attack, but stopped short when she saw it was Janey.

“Athena? I saw you out there! I’m glad you actually got to come,” she beamed.  “It means a lot to me.”

“No problem,” Athena mumbled.  She braced herself for whoever it was the she was supposed to meet.

Noticing the lull in conversation, Fiona asked,” Was there someone you wanted us to meet? Vaughn mentioned it.”

Janey nodded, and called one of the members of the group over.  They had a cat on a leash. “Thanks,” she said as she took the leash, and the other woman left.  “Athena? Guys? This is Gortys! I found her earlier this week and you’d be surprised she actually likes walks!”  Janey gushed over the cat. It meowed affectionately.

They decided to meet up later, as Janey needed to walk Gortys home.  Seizing the opportunity. Athena joined her. As they walked, Janey chatted about how the parade went and all the people she saw.  Athena nodded when appropriate, thinking of how to go about asking.

Finally, Janey looked over, “I really mean it Athena, I appreciated you coming out here today.  I know it isn’t easy.” She stopped as they arrived at the apartment. “Thanks a bunch.”

“Yeah.”

“You’ve been awful quiet, more so than usual.  You okay?”

Athena nodded.  “Yeah… I just-,” she started, then cut herself off.  Maybe it wasn’t a great idea.

“You can talk to me you know.” Janey gently said.  “I’ll be here for you.”

Feeling herself freeze up, Athena knew that it was now or never.  “I know. It’s not that, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go get something to eat.”  As soon as she said it Athena felt a huge weight off her chest.

Janey blinked.  “Well yeah, we’re gonna meet up with Fiona and them soon.  Did you not have breakfast or-?”

“No not that!  No, I meant like… a date?” Athena mumbled, starting to feel her face get hot with embarrassment.  This was a bad idea.

However the rejection never came. Instead Janey offered her hand, and Athena carefully took it.

“You know, I’ve been hoping you’d ask that,” she smiled. “I really like you.”

“You never said anything though,” Athena responded.  “Why not?”

Janey signed, “Because you were going through so much when we met. I didn’t want to pressure you or anything.” She unlocked the door and let everyone in.  While checking the water she added, “Plus you didn’t seem that into me until later..”

“Mm I wanted to know you better first.”  Dating strangers wouldn’t be the end of the world, but the familiarity of someone Athena knew was easier to work with.  “So is this a yes to a date or…?”

“Yeah,” Janey grinned.  “It’s a date. Now let’s go before the others think we’re having our own fun.” She winked as they left.

Athena felt a blush creeping up again, but desperately forced it back down.  As they walked back toward the festival hand in hand, Athena decided that pride wasn’t bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little rusty, but I really wanted to write something for pride month. I hope everyone has had a good one. I apologize for not updating in a month, I've been distracted with other things (work, Overwatch Anniversary, Sense8 finale) as well as had a writing block. I hope to get two more prompts done within the month, but we'll see.


	8. Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regulars at the bakery typically consisted of children and desk workers. It didn't bother Janey that one customer in particular always came in twenty minutes before they closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bakery Modern AU

Food

 

At first taking the bakery job was a chore; Janey had never quite gotten the hang of cooking, let alone baking.  The days of waking at four in the morning on weekends to make everything fresh got old even before the job started.  However, since she still wasn’t a fully licensed mechanic and medical bills from the accident needed paid, making cupcakes would have to do.  

Her friend Sasha had suggested it.  Actually, she had insisted because Fiona, Sasha’s sister, had finally landed a job elsewhere, leaving the customer service job behind.  They needed help. With all other resources exhausted, they both had begged Janey to come help out when she wasn’t at the garage learning.  

_"You’ll do fine Janey.  Children love you!”_

Of course that had been before the fire, the one that had caused the left side of her body to be permanently scarred.  The doctors said she had been lucky; compared to those who hadn’t made it out, yes, she was lucky. But that still didn’t mean that the children wouldn’t shy away when she served pastries.  It had taken a whole week for the elementary students to come back for the free children’s cupcakes they would hand out. Slowly the children had gotten used to her, and for the most part came back everyday after school.  

On one particular rainy day as Sasha was beginning to close up, the doorbell rang.  Janey looked up from her cleaning; most of the children hadn’t come in, and usually they didn’t have customers this late in the evening.  As she walked toward the counter, the shorter woman with purple hair glanced around the store.

Clearing her throat, she asked, “Oh… should I come back tomorrow?”

Janey blinked, not entirely understanding until Sasha responded, “No you’ve got twenty minutes til we close up.  You’re good.”

Nodding, the woman looked down to the cupcakes.  Janey noticed that she had been wearing a scowl the entire time.  Her leather jacket was faded and there were small scars on her hands.  Janey got the distinct feeling that this woman could beat her in a fist fight, which wasn’t an easy feat.  Janey had held her own in the few fights she had gotten into when men insisted on trying to kiss her, but this woman looked like she could take on not only those men, but the entire bar on alone.  

Time ticked on, and as she was about to ask the woman if she needed help, the woman pointed and asked, “How much is one of those?”

It was the children’s cupcakes.  The ones that had glittery sprinkles and cartoon characters like Birthday Cat, the ones that had bright blues and pinks on them.  The cupcakes that tasted more like sugar rather than any actual distinct flavor. This woman that looked like she could kick everyone’s ass wanted children’s cupcakes.

Behind the customer, Janey eyed Sasha giving her a confused look that matched how they both felt.  Recovering, Janey quickly responded, “2.25.”

The woman dug into her jacket and pulled out her wallet.  The rest of the transaction was silent, and as she gave the women the change, Janey noticed that for a moment the stranger’s hand lingered over the scars.  She immediately went stiff, and held in a breath. Realizing her mistake, the woman quickly pulled away.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, stuffing the coins into her pocket.  After she left, Sasha asked, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, fine,” Janey let out the sigh.  “It happens. Wish it didn’t, but it does.”

Sasha nodded.  “Yeah… that was kinda odd.  She almost took the whole twenty minutes.  Do you think she was on something?”

Janey shook her head.  “No, she looked like she was concentrating on something else.”  Janey rubbed her hand. “Probably won’t see her again anyway.”

 

////////

 

Everyday for the next few weeks the woman came back, ordering the same cupcake each day.  The first time Janey had been surprised: most regulars came in during the morning, right before businesses opened.  But without fail this woman showed up about twenty minutes before close wearing the same scowl and leather jacket. One day they had almost run out, but Janey set aside one in case she came in, and right on time the doorbell rang.

“Almost didn’t get one today,” Janey cheerfully noted as she packaged.  Aside from that first incident, the woman never said anything about the scarring.  “The children must have gotten off early because a ton of them came in wanting the hot dog character.  I set one aside or you.”

The woman’s eye widened a little and the scowl dropped.  Janey could have swore she saw the smallest of blushes, but it could have been the lighting.   “Ah, thanks,” she started. “I appreciate it. But if the children want it, please, let them. I don’t want to be the one to take away from their fun.”  It was probably the most Janey had ever heard her say.

“You got it.  I’m still surprised you like these.  Most adults don’t like how sugary they are.”

“Oh, no they’re not for me.  They’re for my sister, Jess. She always likes these kinds of things.”

Janey chuckled, “Yeah I remember my older brothers doing that for me when I was little.  How old‘s your sister?”

“Twenty-two.”

Caught off guard, Janey blinked in confusion.  She finally added, “Well, at least she has a thoughtful sister to bring them to her.”

“Yeah,” the woman awkwardly nodded.  A moment passed, then she added, “We were separated when we were little and only just reunited.  I...” she trailed off, before abruptly asking, “If I know I want one ahead of time do I place an order or...?”

“No need for one cupcake,” Janey smiled.   “If you know the day of, just call and let us know.  We’ll set one aside. Kinda like today, but we’ll know in advance so it won’t be out for the children to see.  Do you need one for tomorrow?”

The woman smiled.  “Yeah, I will. Put it under Athena.”

 

////////////

 

As the weeks passed Janey found herself making more small talk with Athena.  She had learned that Athena had briefly worked in the military, but had been ‘forcibly retired’ after a particular incident, and now worked odd jobs. Janey also learned that she enjoyed reading and kinda sucked when it came to technology, as shown by the really old cell phone she’d pulled out one day.  

While getting to know her, Athena did apologize for the awkward first encounter.  It was short, to the point, and offered no excuses. _“I was wrong to have lingered. I’m sorry,”_ was basically how Athena had put it and for someone who rarely said much about feelings, it was something. Janey genuinely appreciated it.

One week Janey didn’t go in because one of the mechanics had been injured and she had been asked to cover for them. As the days ticked by, she found herself thinking of Athena more.  It didn’t help that Rhys and Vaughn, Sasha’s boyfriend and her boyfriend’s boyfriend, would tease her when they visited the bakery. _“Oh did your girlfriend come in today?”_ they’d joke, and occasionally Janey daydreamed that yes, Athena would come in and ask her out.  She didn’t dare try to ask herself. What if it scared Athena off entirely? Not only would they lose one of their regulars, but she wouldn’t have that special part of the day to eagerly wait for.

When Janey returned, Sasha pulled her aside.

“Hey, so letting you know now, after about two days of you not being here Athena asked for you.  She seemed concerned that you weren’t working here anymore?” Sasha said while idly rearranging napkins. “Told her you were just at the garage and she seemed to relax some. I think she might actually be in to you.”

“Yeah, and after that each time she came in and didn’t see you her face fell a little,” Vaughn chimed from the back.

Feeling the slightest blush, Janey nodded and looked away. “Thanks,” she muttered. “I’ll be sure to ask her about it.”

When closing time rolled around, the doorbell rang and Athena walked in. When they made eye contact Janey saw a flash of excitement pass over her face.  Athena hastily made her way up to the counter.

“You’re back?” she asked, noticeably more nervous than a few moments earlier.

Janey nodded. “Yup! They got it covered at the garage.  Sasha mentioned you asked for me while I was gone? Sweet of you to care.”

Athena blushed, and quickly spoke, “Yeah I was in the neighborhood and remembered that you were good at technology.”  She pulled out a much newer looking cellphone than her old one. “And I was wondering if you could show me how to use it? I mean, I can make phone calls but that’s about it.”

“You remembered correctly, but ‘Thena couldn’t your sister have helped?” Janey teased. Sasha was right; it seemed that the phone was just an excuse to hangout after hours.

Tensing, Athena took a moment. “I, uh, yeah… I, I guess I could ask her,” she mumbled defeatedly.  She quietly added, “I thought maybe you would still want to show me? A-and maybe we could grab dinner?”  

Grinning Janey replied, “Yeah, I would actually. I get off in ten.  And let’s make it a date while we’re at it, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates. I plan for the next chapter to be in the Borderlands universe. Also if anyone ever has an idea they want me to try to write let me know. I still have 91 prompts left to work on.


	9. Innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Athena has only lived with her for three weeks, but Janey knows something is up. 
> 
> Alternatively, Athena has a horrible nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Childhood Trauma  
> Child Death  
> More graphic depiction of violence than usual
> 
> I bumped up the overall rating of the fic, however most following prompts will not be explicit. If I feel that they are, I will note them at the beginning, alongside with warnings.

Innocence

The lights were far too bright, and everything was a little too warm.  Despite all of that, Athena shivered. There was a lot going on- Jack was tied up with Nisha handing Tim a whip.  Lilith- fuck Lilith- was trying to dance, but it was entirely out of place and very sporadic. Athena clenched and unclenched her fists.  Something was very wrong.

She turned her head and was greeted by Springs, alcohol in hand. “My dear lady,” she slurred, taking a gulp of alcohol. “Do you want to go out for that drink I owe you?”  She leaned in, inches from Athena’s face. “You did save Elpis you know. I’d _really_ like to thank ya properly.”  She reached her hand out, cupping Athena’s cheek.  Her voice had gotten noticeably huskier.

“I-I um,” Athena swallowed, shifting her eyes away. She felt her face burn with both embarrassment and something else she couldn’t quite place.  Slowly she backed up, bumping into cool metal. It brushed the back of her leg, and she whipped around to see Claptrap and the Bartrap chugging… pancake syrup?  Just as she saw it, the aroma of pancakes wafted through the air, with the sticky scent of syrup flowing through right after.

Athena blinked, and everyone was gone, except for a man in a very, very small kitchen.  He flipped pancakes as two small purple haired children came and sat at the table. Athena blinked in confusion, feeling that it was supposed to be something she remembered.  One of the girls idly looked over to where she was standing, and Athena’s heart fell to the pit of her stomach: she knew immediately where this was going.

“Be careful out there today you two.  There’s a lot going on right now,” the man reminded as he served them the hot pancakes.  His voice was stern, but his eyes soften as he watched the children eat.

“We know Dad.  We’re only supposed to get the junk in the junkyard,” the older girl responded knowingly.  A familiar feeling of pride washed over Athena as the man nodded.

The younger girl, pushing light purple hair from her face, asked, “Why do we gotta go dig in the trash again?”

“We’re poor Jess” the older one bluntly replied, finishing her water.  Jess looked like she was going to pout, but instead of saying anything, shoved half a pancake in her mouth.  Athena almost chuckled and continued to watch.

The dad’s face fell, but only for a moment.  He regained composure, then added, “Yes, and you must be careful.”  He knelt to meet older girl at eye level. “Keep your sister safe Athena.  Don’t get yourselves into trouble okay?”

Younger Athena nodded.  “I know dad. We’ll be fine.  We always are.”

He smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes.  “Maybe when you two get home we’ll get some ice cream too, okay? I love you.”

The children chimed, “I love you too.”  While they got ready, Athena felt herself mouth “I love you” as well and tried to reach out to her father but stopped short.

This was a dream.

Normally she could wake herself up before it got this far, but this time she had let a moment of weakness slip.  Feeling that were thought to have been crushed by Atlas started to swell in her chest. She needed to go. Now.

As Athena was about to turn to leave, Jess tugged on her pants leg.  “Hey wake up Athena.” That wasn’t right. This never happened. Jess began to fade, as well as the pancakes and her dad.

///

“Hey wake up Athena.  Pancakes are ready,” Janey gently called over. Perhaps whatever errands Athena ran yesterday exhausted her more than usual, because she always woke up before breakfast.  She finished setting the table and tiptoed over to the couch where her guest slept.

It had been about three weeks since Athena showed up at her doorstep after leaving Jack.  Janey offered her a place to stay. For the most part, Athena had been a quiet house guest, usually running errands during the day.  She even occasionally brought back food to cook for dinner. The only thing that bothered Janey was that Athena didn’t seem to even notice any of the flirting, but it was something that could wait.  With everything calming down and recovering from Zarpadon’ attack there was hardly any time to focus on that stuff anyway.

Athena was still sleeping, but Janey noticed she was clenching and unclenching her hands, grabbing at the blankets. Sweat dripped from her face.   _“Aw, must be a nightmare,”_ Janey thought.  The only warning Athena had given was to not touch her while sleeping, explaining that she was a light sleeper and the years of training in Atlas had taught her to have lightning reflexes in case someone ambushed whilst sleeping. Keeping her distance but still crouched on the ground, Janey tried again, a little louder this time. “Hey Athena, wake up. You’re having a nightmare.”

Athena’s eyes flew open and she bolted upright. It started Janey, and she fell backwards onto the floor.  A moment passed, and she chucked.

“Hey sleepyhead, I’m glad you’re finally up.  You looked like you were having a hell of a bad dream.”  Janey waited but got no response. Athena only stared foreword.  “Okaaay, do you want some breakfast? I made pancakes.”

Finally, their eyes met; Athena’s blue eyes stared through her.  Slowly nodding, she pulled herself up off the couch and made her way to the table, not paying any mind that Janey was on the floor.

Janey would have been lying if she didn’t admit it kinda stung that Athena didn’t even offer to help her up. She hoisted herself onto her feet and ran her hand through her hair. Perhaps it was just a bad morning. Janey moved over to join her. Most of the meal was shared in silence, save for the occasional “Please pass me the butter” or “Could you hand me that salt? Thanks.”

As she rinsed the dishes off, Janey tried again. “Do you have any missions today?  I saw that you slept in some.” Maybe she was getting tired of the small apartment and was planning on moving on?  They really hadn’t planned on any long-term arrangements.

Athena shook her head and shoved half a pancake in her mouth.  She must have thought of something because after she swallowed, she had an even emptier look from what she wore earlier.  Before Janey could ask, Athena responded, “No, not today. I remember you mentioning going out for scrap today?” Her voice was scratchy, perhaps was it from yesterday’s mission?  She had only started sharing more of what her missions were like, and while the violence got to be a bit much, Janey savored learning more about her. Maybe she’d share what happened on that mission later.

“Yeah, I’m heading out soon. Did you want to tag along?”  Sure, it always helped to have someone watching your back. Plus, it gave Janey the excuse to get to know her roommate better.  Athena only nodded, and they got ready in silence.

////////  

The air was dry, and the dust was thicker than normal.  Ever since the mining operations some days were dustier than others whether it be from people trying to dig deeper or the wind picking up.  The walk to the junkyard at the edge of town would take longer since Jess was tagging along. Athena kicked dirt up as they went, keeping an eye out in case someone tried to ambush them.

“What if we found a million dollars in the trash?”  Jess asked as she played with a rock she had picked up.  Jess had a habit of asking questions, but it really annoyed Athena when she asked ones that no way could happen.

“We wouldn’t be poor then, obviously,” Athena sighed, rolling her eyes.  

Jess nodded, while making the rock move like a spaceship.  “You don’t need to sound like you know everything you know.” She paused and thought a moment. “We could leave here if we did, right?”

“Yes, now can we focus?”  Athena sighed. Yes, their dad wanted to leave Pandora.  He always seemed eager whenever a neighbor heard of a mining operation opening up, or if Atlas had technical positions open.  He always told them stories of far off planets that had grass everywhere, or an ocean that hadn’t been polluted by mining, and even places where people didn’t yell about face pizza.  Places where they didn’t have to dig in the trash for scrap.

They continued in silence for a bit, the road signs indicating that they were getting closer.  

“Hey when we get back can we practice with knives again?  I got you last time,” Jess piped up. “I wanna see if I can do it again!”   

“Yeah, but I’m sure you won’t get me again,” Athena grinned, getting excited at the competition. Jess managed to catch her off guard the other day when they were playing, and while it was embarrassing this meant Athena now had a rival.  None of the other children in the village ever came close to beating her in their knife fights.

As they neared the scrap yard, a large military vehicle slowly drove up the road.  Finding the closest largest rocks, Athena pulled Jess over and hid themselves behind.  She put her hand over her little sister’s mouth, hoping to keep her quiet.

After what felt like forever, the vehicle finally passed.  Once everything was clear they headed out again.

“Hey Thena, why are we hiding from the police?  I thought they were supposed to save us from danger,” Jess asked, looking back at the vehicle.

“Jesus again with the questions!” Athena huffed. When she saw Jess recoil, she softened her voice, feeling a tiny bit guilty.   “Dad says they are taking children from their houses and keeping them. Since you’re still little he’s afraid they’ll take you. That’s why we hide when they pass,” she explained.

Jess scrunched her face, looking up at her. “You’re still a kid too.”

“Bigger than you.  Look, we’re here,” Athena pointed to the large junk yard.  Car parts among other electrical stuff were piled as high as the sky.  The owner smiled and waved.

“Hey Athena!” he greeted, handing them both a small bag.  “I see you brought your sister today. What’s the occasion?”

As she took her bag, Athena responded, “Dad wanted her out of the house today because she’s annoying and-.” She was cut off by Jess elbowing her in the stomach.

“Dad wants me to learn to be like Athena. But be nicer.”

The owner chucked.  “Well, you’re still young. You have a lot of growing to do. My wife is making cookies today if you wanted to pop by after scavenging today.”  

“No, Dad says we might get ice cream,” Jess beamed. It was a rare treat, and with how hot it had been, a welcomed one.

The owner opened the gate for them.  They entered the junkyard and found the shortest pile to start rummaging.  They hadn’t been there for long, when the sound of gunfire rang through the air.  Dropping her bag, Jess looked around wildly as Athena grabbed for her.

“Get down!” Athena hissed, drawing a knife from her pocket.

“Athena!” Jess mouthed, but her voice wasn’t her own.

///

“Athena!”  Janey screamed, frantically trying to grab her attention.  Somehow even though she was on guard, Athena hadn’t noticed any of the scavs running toward them.  She hadn’t even summoned her shield.

The ride in had been uneventful.  Athena barely said a word the whole way in, which she usually had the courtesy of offering small talk.  When they arrived, Athena had been the one to offer to keep guard while Janey searched.

Left with her thoughts, Janey had tried to figure out what happened.  Breakfast hadn’t been gourmet, but neither had any other meal. The conversation they had last night hadn’t been to offensive, at least from what she could recall.  They really only talked about what foods each other liked, and if there were any desserts that were favored among the rest.

When she was about to give up on scavenging for the day, Janey turned back to Athena to ask for something, and saw five scavs running toward them.      

Two of the scavs yelled something incoherent, and one took aim at Athena, only missing because Janey had grabbed her by the leg and tripped her, landing both of them behind some of the scrap.  

“What the-?” Athena looked around, snapping back to the situation at hand.

Pulling out her gun, Janey responded, “Scavs Athena!”  She peeked her head out and shot a couple of rounds. One hit the closest in the leg, forcing him to recoil back, but the rest fell short.  She ducked back behind the scrap mound, feeling sharp remnants scrape up her back. While the scavs were busy with more yelling, she took out the magazine to reload.  

“I thought you were keeping watch!”  Janey felt herself begin panic and fumbled with the mag.  

“Yeah, I- arh let me,” Athena grabbed the pistol and, in a blink, had it reloaded.  Janey watched as Athena dove back over the mound, summoning Aspis. One. Two. Three. Four headshots, and for that fifth scav she threw her shield, bashing its head in. A few moments of silence passed and Aspis returned.  As quickly as they appeared, the scavs were no more.

“Sorry,” she mumbled, offering back the pistol.  “I didn’t notice them.” How that was possible, as they were coming directly at her, was beyond Janey’s guess.

“It’s good, but maybe we should go back for the day, hm? We found a couple of useful things,” Janey sighed, pointing at the pile of junk in the Moon Zoomy.  She didn’t really want to keep out in to open for too long, especially since backup wasn’t focused.

“Come on, maybe while I’m working on sorting these out you can make us some soup okay?”

//////////

The pair ran back toward their home.  People from the town were running in every direction, pushing past each other, tripping over each other and themselves.  Some of the people were bleeding. An older man flailed helplessly underneath a cart, but no one stopped to get him out. Their very pregnant neighbor tried to move quickly but kept being shoved among the crowd.  Athena looked behind to make sure Jess was keeping pace, but as she turned around she ran face first into someone, knocking both her and Jess down.

Athena yanked her to the side, pulling them both into an alleyway filled with garbage. Whatever was going was big: the town never evacuated, not even for evacuation drills.  They took a moment to catch their breaths.

“Athena?” Jess timidly asked.  “Where’s dad? I wanna go home.”

Before she could respond, three or four military men stormed down the street she and Jess had just been in, yelling, “Stay put!” and “Don’t move or we’ll shoot!”  The didn’t bother to look down the alleyways, focusing on the much larger crowd that was fleeing. A glimpse of the logo on their uniforms gave Athena an idea of who they were.  One of them called out, “You there! Unhand that child!”. The rumors were true: the military was kidnapping children. A moment passed, then more gunfire rang through the air, followed by the panicked screams of the villagers.

Frantically Athena looked around: they needed to hide.  She spotted a crate behind the shallow garbage pile and scrambled over, dragging Jess along.  After a few attempts she managed to get the plywood lid open. The crate was only small enough for Jess.  

Her father’s words echoed through her mind.   _“Keep your sister safe Athena.”_  Without hesitation, she lifted Jess down into the box and shoved the lid back on.

“Thena!” Jess yelled, banging on the lid.  

“Shh!” Athena snapped back, keeping her voice in a hushed whisper.  “Don’t you get it? They’re the ones looking for children! We need to be quiet!”  Jess started to whimper; if she didn’t do something fast those military men would find them.  

“Jess we need to keep quiet, okay?  If we do when everything is over Dad will get us ice cream.”

After a moment of sniffling, Jess whispered, “Promise?”  

“Definitely.  Now I’m gonna go hide too, so don’t make any noise,” Athena gritted out; there wasn’t anywhere to hide and panic was setting in.  The garbage pile was too shallow to hide underneath. She’d have to go elsewhere. Before she went to peek out from the alley she whispered, “I love you.”

The moment she popped her head from out of the alleyway, a something large grabbed her from behind.  

“Ahh, there we go.  Found one,” the man grunted.  Athena turned her head enough to see that it was one of Atlas’s soldiers.  As he picked her up and carried her, she tried to kick and bite. Everything she did didn’t seem to affect him.  Athena tried to reach for the knife in her pocket, but it wasn’t there. It must have dropped back at the scrapyard.  She continued to hit him as he made his way back to the village center.

When they got there, Athena spotted her dad.  Another Atlas soldier was holding on to another girl from the village that Athena recognized.  The girl had played knives with her and Jess a couple of times. Her parents were standing arms length away from their child, all of them had tear stained faces.

As the man set her down, she tried to bolt for her dad, but the soldier held her back.

“Not yet little one.”

A third soldier went over to the other girl.  He flashed a crooked smile that gave Athena chills.

“Hmm, who do we have here? Persephone was it?”  He leaned in closer. The girl cowered away. “Here’s what we’re going to do.  You’re going to take this gun-,” he handed her the gun, “and you’re going to shoot your parents in the face.  If you do, I’ll let you live. Doesn’t that sound like _fun_?”  

Persephone took the gun, but didn’t move.  The parents wailed for their child, begging her to do something- anything.  She didn’t budge. The other military men jeered, encouraging the girl. Athena looked to her own dad.  He had his eyes shut, muttering something underneath his breath that she couldn’t catch.

After a minute, the crooked smiled soldier got inches from her face.  “Well? Are you just gonna stand there or do something?”

Sobbing, Persephone whimpered, “I can’t do it!  Mommy!” She tried to run for the mother, but again the soldier holding her prevented her from moving.  The man took the gun from her.

“Fine, fine,” he grinned.  “Let her go.” The soldier let her go and just as she embraced her mother, the smiling soldier fired the pistol.  The girl crumpled to the ground, her parents began shrieking, more gunfire followed, then finally silence. Athena’s ears rang and her heart pounded as blood started pooling at her feet.  Still in the soldier’s grasp, she bent over and started retching violently.

The moment she finished, Athena found the pistol dangling in front of her face.  

“Your turn.  Same game. Isn’t this fun?”  

As if on autopilot she took the gun and faced her father, but didn’t meet his eyes.  She couldn’t.

“Athena,” he spoke, again with that same gentle sternness from earlier.  Athena felt tears rushing down her face; she loved her father. Her inner voice begged for there to be another way.  They were going to get ice cream. She promised Jess.

“Athena, listen to me,”  he tried again. “I have lived a good life, okay sweetie? I’ll be okay.”

“You’ll be dead!” she cried, desperately choking back sobs and failing.  The gun trembled in her hands.

“I’ll be fine,” he responded through gritted teeth, holding back a sob of his own.  “I’m going to be fine. Knowing you’re alive is all I want. Please, sweetie listen.”  He was much calmer and comforting than the others had been. “Just aim that gun and pull the lever.  You don’t even need to keep your eyes open, but Athena you need to look at me to do that.”

She almost shook her head, but felt the soldier grasp her shoulders even harder.  Time was running out. Slowly she looked up to meet his eyes; they were filled with sadness, fear, and warmth all at once.  Athena nodded. She lifted the gun up with both hands, stretching it all the way out to meet his forehead. Her breathing hitched and she felt like she was going to retch again.  

“Athena, it’s going to be okay.  When you’re older if you ever wonder if I’ve forgiven you the answer will always be yes,” he whispered, grinning the last smile she would ever see from him through tears and snot .  “It’s because I love you.”

And when she pulled the trigger, Athena screamed the second loudest shriek she ever felt escape from her lips.

///

When they had gotten home Janey headed back to her bedroom, hoping both to give Athena some space to think as well as to sort through the scrap. While she had been sorting, her mind wandered back to her houseguest and how horribly distracted she had been all day.  Maybe she was just mulling over some of the stuff that had happened while she worked for Jack? Janey shook her head; as much as killing the scientists and almost being killed by Lilith bothered her, Athena wasn’t this… empty. There was something, whether it be apathy or anger, there wasn’t just a hollow stare.

Janey sighed.  Instead of hiding in her bedroom, maybe she should just try to talk to Athena.  

She made her way back to the kitchen, where she not only found Athena, but the toaster cracking with sparks and smoke coming out of it.  Before she could react, the toaster set ablaze, flames sputtering out from the top. Athena didn’t move.

“HOLY FUCKING SHIT!”

Janey sprang into action, running for the sink, bumping into the tables and chairs.  She tore into the bottom cabinet and yanked the fire extinguisher out. “ATHENA!” she roared, aiming the extinguisher at the fire.  The foam covered everything- the wall, the unusable toaster, and Athena. It startled her houseguest, who stumbled back, finding her way into a chair.

After what felt like eternity, the flames died down completely.  Janey took a moment to breathe, then made her way to the outlet, unplugging the toaster to prevent further damage.  She picked the poor thing up and turned it over: chunks of potato and vegetable mixed with the foam came out. Looking over to Athena, who finally seemed to acknowledge the situation, she noticed a metal can in her hand.

“Seriously?” Janey asked with disbelief.  “Why on Elpis did you try to cook soup in the _toaster?!?_ ”  She felt her voice raise an octave.  Slamming the toaster down and she ran her hands through her hair.  “Holy shit, I thought it was bad out there today, but seriously, Athena, what is going on?  You’ve been out of it all day! We could have gotten hurt!”

Athena’s eyes met hers.  This time they didn’t stare through Janey.  “I’m sorry,” her voice cracked, her normal nervous shy stammering gone. She strained to keep eye contact, and was slightly trembling.  “I didn’t mean to get you almost hurt. I’ll pay you back for the toaster.” Janey swore she saw Athena tearing up, but with a rapid blink it was gone.  

“Athena… please, what’s going on?” Janey tried gently.  “And none of ‘It’s nothing.’ You could have gotten hurt.”

As she took a few deep breaths, Athena’s trembling started to steady.  “I had to shoot my dad in the face,” she bluntly explained. “A-and years later I…,” she trailed off.  “I’m sorry Springs, I don’t…”

Janey pieced most of it together.  Rumor was that Atlas put those kids through hell.  She didn’t realize that this was what had Athena distracted all day.  Shaking her head she cut Athena off. “No no, I kinda get it.  I didn’t mean to pressure you or anything like that. I was just worried about you, that’s all.  Believe it or not I care about ya.” Even though it was a while ago, there still were some days where that day with Steph ran through her head like a broken record.  

“Is there anything that might help? I know it’s not going to go all go away, but sometimes when I’m thinking of stuff like that the little things help.  Like going on a walk, or eating something comforting,” Janey tried.

Athena looked up immediately and asked, “Is it okay if we get ice cream?”

Janey smiled, offering her hand to help Athena up. “Yeah,” she grinned.  “Let’s go. I know a good place.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for it being longer than usual. As mentioned above, most of the prompts won't be explicit but I needed to update the overall rating to let anyone who reads know that there will be some chapters with such material.
> 
> Again, if anyone ever has any type of prompt that they would like me to try to write, let me know. I can't guarantee I'll do it (some material I am uncomfortable with), however I still have 90 prompts to go and will probably run out of ideas at some point.


End file.
